Shador
Time Rider King: Time Luxury Watch Clock hands Chronograph Katakana Eagle Time Rider |type= Antagonist Villain |homeworld= Earth |affiliation = Gen-X Corp. (formerly) Time Breakers (disbanded) Himself |homeworld= Earth |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |casts = Adam Harrison (voice, "Z.J.", "Cole Ronus") |complex2= |-|1= - Gamedeus Chronos= Gamedeus Chronos }} |-|2= Time Rider King }} Shador is Z.J.'s dark half and the main villain of Virtual Riders and later Time Rider. Character History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Being a dark counterpart of Z.J., he is able to use most (if not all) of Z.J.'s superpowers. As with Z.J., this list provides only the ones that have been seen used by Shador. *'Elemental Manipulation': With Z.J. being the Warrior of Balance, Shador is capable of utilizing all of Z.J.'s teammates' elemental powers. **'Fire Manipulation': Shador can control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire. ***'Fire Breathing': Shador can also generate gases from his body and exhale fire from the mouth. ***'Heat Vision': Shador can burn objects and other individuals with his gaze. **'Water Manipulation': Shador can control, generate or absorb water. He is also able to move across water as if it were solid ground. ***'Water Breathing': Shador can also respirate through water in lieu of a gaseous medium. ***'Liquification': Shador is able to turn partially or completely into a liquid. **'Earth Manipulation': Shador can control earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals. **'Wind Manipulation': Shador can control, generate, or absorb air or wind. **'Weather Manipulation': Shador can control or mentally affect the weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather. ***'Electric Manipulation': Shador can control, generate or absorb electric fields. **'Ice Manipulation': Shador can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice. ***'Freeze Vision': Shador can freeze objects and other individuals with his gaze. **'Plant Manipulation': Shador can create, control, manipulate or animate plant life. **'Metal Manipulation': Shador can create, shape and manipulate metal, a solid material (an element, compound, or alloy) that is typically hard, shiny, and features good electrical and thermal conductivity. Sometimes, his skin (mainly his arm) turns to steel when he uses this power. **'Shadow Manipulation': Shador can create or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy and manipulating it. ***'Shadow Generation': Shador can generate and project shadows and darkness which absorb or nullifies light in the area. ***'Shadow Stealth': Shador can hide himself in his own Shadow Dimension with either his own shadow or within the shadows of others and remain undetected from whoever's shadow he happens to be hiding in. He can use this technique to spy on individuals without leaving behind physical evidence. *'Dark Elemental Manipulation': Shador can create, shape and manipulate the elements of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across. *'Telekinesis': Shador is able to move objects with his mind. *'Super-Strength': Shador can lift objects up to several tons, but his strength limit is currently unknown. He can also deliver strikes much more powerful than the average human's. He is also easily able to lift large pieces of debris. *'Psychic Abilities': Shador has the ability to read minds, pinpoint locations, and see the future in some instances (though Z.J. prefers not to use this). *'Super Speed': Shador has the power to move and react at superhuman speeds. This includes his physical speed, reaction time, and reflexes. His maximum speed is unknown, but somewhere along the regions of the speed of sound. When using this power, everything in normal motion appears to slow down to his perspective, while he accelerates to his opponent's. *'Molecular Alteration': Shador has the power to transform his molecular structure to the structure of anything he touches. This gives him the physical properties and strength of the object he touches. This power is most often affiliated with Metal Manipulation. *'Phase Shifting': Shador can phase his molecules through solid objects at will, which is very useful when escaping enemies or dodging physical assaults. *'Force-Field Projection': Shador has the power to create force-fields, which can be used defensively, e.g as a barrier, or offensively, e.g; to cut off an opponent's oxygen supply or as a force of propulsion. *'Psychometry': Shador has psychometry, meaning he can sense the auras of anyone or anything in the vicinity, the exact distance limit is unknown. *'Enhanced Hearing': Shador is able to hear things that others cannot, as even the most minute sounds are audible to him. *'Telescopic Vision': Shador can see things that are at incredible distances as if looking through a telescope. He also notices every tiny detail on an object. *'Superhuman Tracking': Shador is able to track an individual or object through supernatural means; sometimes referred to as "pathfinding". *'Invisibility': Shador is able to render himself unseen to the naked eye. *'Telepathy': Shador can read the thoughts of, or to mentally communicate with others. *'Technopathy': Shador can manipulate technology. Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows for mental interface with computer data. *'Mind Control': Shador can alter the perceptions of others, and control the actions of others with the mind. *'Time Manipulation': Shador can affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, or stopping it. **'Temporal Protection': Shador's mind is immune to alterations in the time stream, allowing him to retain memories of prior timelines before the alterations when others may not. He'll notice if someone time travels to the past or rewinds time. **'Temporal Immunity': Shador is immune to temporal/time-based powers. *'Healing Factor': Shador can heal himself or others rapidly and with greater finality from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. **'Resurrection': Shador can bring others back to life. Due to the strain that this puts on his body, he can only use this power occasionally. **'Death Inducement': Shador can kill anyone and possibly even any thing using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. **'Death Manipulation': Shador can decide, determine and manipulate the cause(s) of death, allowing him to determine and control when, how, where, and why someone dies and even induce the circumstances/events that will lead to the targets. *'Duplication': Shador can create physical or temporal/past and future duplicates of himself or others. *'Power Augmentation': Shador can enhance or weaken the powers of others. *'Power Bestowal': Shador can bestow powers or jump-start latent powers. *'Power Negation': Shador can cancel the superpowers of others. *'Power Sensing': Shador can sense or recognize superhuman powers. *'Merging': Shador can temporarily merge two or more beings into a single being, which results in a completely new and stronger being. *'Cross-Dimensional Awareness': Shador can detect actions and events in other dimensions. *'Dimensional travel': Shador can travel between two or more dimensions, realities, realms, etc. without affecting the . *'Memory Manipulation': Shador can erase or enhance the memories of others. **'Precognition': Shador is able to to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "danger sense" to show him that he is being threatened and from what direction it is coming from. *'Possession': Shador is able to take control and inhabit the body of an individual. *'Gravity Manipulation': Shador can manipulate or generate gravitons, or other types of gravitational interactions. *'Reality Warping': Shador can change or manipulate reality itself. *'Illusions': Shador is able to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. May overlap with reality-warping when it is possible to interact with the illusions. *'Animation': Shador can bring inanimate objects to life or free an individual from petrification. *'Flight': Shador has been shown to have the capability to fly. *'Probability manipulation': Shador is able to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen, or likely things not to happen. *'Energy Blasts': Shador can fire various forms of energy from his body. *'Energy Conversion': Shador can absorb one form of energy and convert it into another form of energy. *'Electrical Transportation': Shador is able to travel through electrical conduits (such as power lines or telephone lines). He can also enter through devices such as televisions, electrical poles or computers. *'Portal Creation': Shador is able to create wormholes, portation "discs" or other spatial portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations. *'Metamorphosis': Shador can change his/someone else's physical, biological form to mimic the appearance, characteristics and/or power set of other individuals. Possessions *''to be added'' Forms ': Chronos strikes his target with an energized, reverse roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Chronos's feet, with the clock hands moving in a synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick. *Virtual Bugvisor II finishers: **' ': Using Chainsaw Mode, Chronos can hurl large energy-based circular saw blades shaped like gears. **' ': Using Beamgun Mode, Chronos casts a barrage of energy projectiles at his target. - Gamedeus Cronus= Gamedeus Chronos Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 102.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 119 t. *'Kicking power': 124 t. *'Maximum jump height': 108 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.89 sec. This form is an evolved form of Chronicle Gamer, and it's obtained by fusing with Gamedeus's Virus. Not only does Chronos retain all of his previous abilities, but his stats are also slightly enhanced as well. Claiming himself to be the true last boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle, this form is shown to be very powerful, as he was able to fight Action's Level ∞, Shooter's Level 50 and Knight's Level 100 at once. He even defeated the second Chronos without much effort. Armed with Gamedeus's Deus Rusher and Deus Rampart, he can use all channeling techniques Gamedeus used. His shield, the Deus Rampart, can extend its claw into a long arm that can shoot lightning and can be stretched like a tentacle. Even after Gamedeus was removed from him, he retained some of his power still, as he was still capable of summoning the Deus Rusher and Deus Rampart. ;Powers and Abilities: :;Reprogramming Immunity: When Action tried to reprogram him, it was proved to be useless on him. :;Short-Range Teleportation: He was able to disappear in a red flash, then reappeared many steps forward to surprise his enemies. :;Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword: He empowers his sword in red energy, which turns into a red dragon and flies around when he slashes his opponent for the first time. Moments later, the dragon is absorbed back into the sword, which would create a huge explosion on the second slash. The attack is strong enough to knock back even Action Level ∞ and de-transform Knight Level 100 and Shooter Level 50 at the same time. This form's finisher is the Critical Crews-Aid: Cronus strikes his target with an energized, reverse roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Chronos's feet, with the clock hands moving in a synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick. Unlike his original form, the holographic clockwork becomes dark red. This kick is strong enough to counter-attack the same kick from the second Chronos. }} - King Driver= Time Rider King Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 55.8 t. *'Kicking Power': 129.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 146.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.4 sec. Time Rider King, or simply Rider King, is the final form of Shador. His visor reads , while the logo on his forehead reads in . Compared to his normal counterpart, Shador's skills are far beyond anything seen so far in the series. In addition to that, though Time Rider, Time Rider Omega, and BeyondRider need to use Ridewatches in their Drivers and weapons for using Legend/Future Rider powers, Time Rider King can simply use them either through his will or by activating the respective Ridewatches. }} Equipment Devices *Gamebug Buckle II **Buggle Driver II - Transformation device. Combined from Gamebug Buckle and Virtual Bugvisor II. *Battle Cartridges - Transformation trinkets. *Battle Cartridge Case - Used to hold all the Proto Cartridges, later stolen by Ross *Battle Energizer Holder - Used to hold all the Battle Energizers, only letting himself use them. *King Driver - Transformation device. A gold-colored and possibly modified variant of the Time Driver. *Battle Watch Holder - Time Rider King possesses a gold-colored variant of this. *Battle Watches - Transformation trinkets. He was in possession of at least the Ghost and Auto Battle Watches before being stolen by Omega. He currently is seen to be in possession of the Dragon Knight Battle Watch and the UpRise and Fang Lost Watches (of his time). ** - , summoned through the Dragon Knight Battle Watch. Weapons *Virtual Bugvisor II - Transformation device and primary weapon. *Virtual Breaker - Briefly stolen from Gen-X Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0. *Deus Rusher and Deus Rampart - Sword and shield with extendable whip arm, primary weapons of Gamedeus Chronos. Gained when Chronos fused with Gamedeus, and used even after being split again. Behind the Scenes *''to be added Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Appearances *''to be added''